Add $81.76$ to $34.587$ and round your answer to the nearest tenth.
Answer: First, we add the two numbers. \[ \begin{array}{@{}c@{\;}c@{}c@{}c@{}c@{}c@{}c@{}c} & & 8 & 1. & 7 & 6 & \\ +& & 3 & 4. & 5 & 8 & 7\\ \cline{1-7}& 1 & 1 & 6. & 3 & 4 & 7\\ \end{array} \]In order to round the result, $116.347$, to the nearest tenth, we must consider the hundredths place. The hundredths digit is $4$, which is less than $5$, so the tenths place remains $3$. The answer after rounding is thus $\boxed{116.3}$.